Koibito
by Nyu Hikari
Summary: Kino no tabi 'Los viajes de Kino' Kino sigue viajando, cuando encuentra un pais que no esta en el mapa, así que decide visitarlo. Solo que lo que encuentra ahí es algo que nunca imaginó. Aveces irse de un lugar puede resultar bastante doloroso. Shoujo ai


_**Kino no Tabi**_

_Advertencia: Este fic contendrá yuri o dicho de otra forma una relación mujer con mujer. Así que a los que no les guste les recomiendo no leer._

_**Koibito**_

El silencio del tranquilo bosque fue roto por un fuerte sonido. Se trataba del sonido de una motocicleta a gran velocidad. Arriba de esta iba una mujer con el cabello corto castaño. Llevaba puesta una camisa y pantalones de vestir. Repentinamente el ruido cesó, la mujer había detenido su marcha, se bajó de la motocicleta para luego poder revisar un mapa con detenimiento.

"_Bien Hermes, según el mapa la ciudad más cercana esta a dos días de aquí. Creo que podremos llegar sin contratiempo alguno."_ La joven tenía una expresión seria pero tranquila en su rostro.

"_Me alegro de tener la gasolina necesaria Kino."_ Sonó la voz de la motocicleta, a lo que la joven solo asintió con una pequeña sonrisa antes de volverse a montar para seguir con su camino. Una vez más rompió el pacifico silencio del bosque. Después de estar viajando durante tres horas llegó hasta el borde de un acantilado. Al fondo de este, se podía divisar un pequeño pueblo. Kino sacó una vez más su mapa preguntándose si se habría equivocado de camino. Pero por mas que lo observaba, no veía que se hubiese extraviado, más bien lo que pasaba era que el pequeño pueblo no se encontraba en el mapa.

"_¿Qué te parece ir a ese pueblo Hermes?"_ Preguntó Kino a su motocicleta señalando el fondo del acantilado. _"Creo que sería interesante ir a un pueblo que no sale en los mapas, o al menos en este."_ Kino esperó la respuesta de su compañero.

"_Me parece una buena idea Kino."_ Dijo la moto, para después dirigirse hacia aquel lugar. Llegaron tan solo en 20 minutos. Por suerte había un sendero, por lo que no tuvieron ningún problema para bajar. _"Ne Kino, ¿Cómo crees que sea la gente de este lugar?" _Preguntó cuando ya faltaba muy poco para entrar al pequeño pueblo.

"_Pues eso lo tendremos que averiguar Hermes."_ Le contestó Kino bajándose de la moto y seguir a pie. Lentamente se fueron adentrando al pueblo. Aún era muy temprano, serían las seis de la mañana, por lo que no les extraño que no hubiese gente en las calles.

El lugar le pareció muy agradable a Kino. Las calles eran pequeñas, parecía que la gente no usaba transporte. Aunque eso era lógico considerando el tamaño del lugar. Las casas estaban pintadas con colores claros, eran de un solo piso y estaban decoradas exquisitamente. En las ventanas había jardineras con flores muy bellas de todos colores.

Kino caminó por el pueblo viendo lo hermoso del lugar. Cuando recordó que tenía que buscar donde quedarse. Siguió caminando para ver si veía un hotel o algo así. Pero por más que buscara no encontraba nada. Se desesperó un poco al no encontrar algún lugar y aparte no había nadie a quien preguntarle. De repente vio a una persona que salía tranquilamente de su casa. Se trataba de una muchacha rubia con unos bellos ojos verdes. Kino decidió preguntarle si sabía de un lugar donde se pudiera hospedar.

"_Disculpe señorita."_ Llamó su atención y una vez que esta la volteara a ver prosiguió. _"¿Hay un lugar aquí donde me pueda quedar y que no sea muy costoso."_ La joven sonrió un poco.

"_Lo siento, pero en este pueblo no tenemos hoteles. Esto es debido a que nunca tenemos viajeros, entonces no hace falta eso." _Kino puso una ligera mueca de decepción. Al ver esto la joven siguió hablando. _"Pero si usted lo desea, puede quedarse en mi casa el tiempo que guste. Eso no representara ningún problema para mi."_ Ambas jóvenes se sonrieron. _"Por cierto, mi nombre es Chikane, ¿Cuál es el suyo?"_

"_Kino."_ Contestó rápidamente extendiéndolo la mano a la mujer frente a ella. Una vez que se saludaron Kino volteó a su derecha. _"Y este es mi compañero Hermes."_ La muchacha miró intrigada la moto.

"_Mucho gusto en conocerla Chikane-san" _La joven abrió enormemente los ojos en señal de una clara sorpresa.

"_Valla,"_ Comenzó a decir. _"Nunca pensé que una motocicleta pudiese hablar"_ Kino también se sorprendió. Pues era la primea persona que ella veía se sorprendía de Hermes. Después de pensarlo le causo un poco de gracia y rió por lo bajo. Una vez que Chikane se recuperara de la sorpresa volvió su mirada a Kino. _"Kino-san, ¿Te gustaría que te enseñara el pueblo?" _Preguntó amablemente a la persona frente a ella.

"_¿Estas segura, parecía como si fueras a hacer algo."_ Kino no quería interrumpir a nadie en sus labores diarias. La chica negó con la cabeza.

"_Solamente iba a buscar flores, pero eso lo puedo hacer cualquier día. No hay ningún problema, además tengo una semana de vacaciones en mi empleo, así que estoy libre para lo que se le ofrezca Kino-san." _Kino asintió y así comenzaron a caminar junto con Hermes, quien se sentía ignorado. Pero que aún así no dijo una sola palabra. _"Y dígame Kino-san ¿Cuánto tiempo se piensa quedar aquí?"_ Comenzó ha hacerle platica.

"_Me quedare tres días."_ Respondió para después agregar. _"Es lo que me quedo en todos los lugares a los que voy" _La muchacha la volteó a ver.

"_Pero tres días es muy poco tiempo. ¿Cómo es que alcanzas a conocer un lugar en tan poco?"_ Replicó, pero antes de recibir respuesta alguna hizo otra pregunta. _"Y ¿Desde cuando comenzaste a viajar."_

"_Comencé a viajar hace seis años, cuando tenía once." _Respondió mientras miraba todo el lugar. Ese lugar ciertamente era muy lindo.

"_Eso significa que tu y yo tenemos la misma edad."_ Sonrió la joven. _"Y seguramente has viajado por lugares muy interesantes. Me gustaría que me contases sobre algunos de ellos."_ Kino asintió a la petición. _"Bien, ven, vamos a sentarnos en la fuente de aquí para que así podamos hablar más a gusto."_ Chikane se llevó a Kino a una especie de plaza pequeña donde en medio tenia una linda fuente con el agua muy clara. Una vez que estuvieron sentados Kino se dispuso a hablar.

Le habló sobre lo distintos que eran los países entre sí. Como algunos tenían una tecnología muy avanzada mientras otros estaban por lo menos cien años mas atrasados. Le contó sobre el país donde nadie podía interactuar entre si por que tenían telepatía, lo cual ocasionaba muchos problemas. Le contó de otro donde la gente construía una torre, y cada vez que se caía construían otra en ese mismo lugar. Así estuvo por algunas horas contándolo de sus viajes a una maravillada joven. Ya que ella desde hacia mucho tiempo que quería salir a explorar otros países, pero siempre estaba el miedo de dejar su casa y todo lo conocido por ella. Por ultimo Kino agregó el hecho de que casi no hubiera comunicación entre los países. Pero que alguna buena razón habría para eso.

Después de hablar largo rato se levantaron para ir a un pequeño restaurante, puesto que ya era la hora de la comida. Una vez que ya estaban sentadas Kino le preguntó a Chikane como es que nunca tenían visitantes.

"_Veras Kino-san, nuestro pueblo es realmente pequeño. Así que no consideraron importante ponerlo en el mapa. Entonces al no ser conocido pues es muy difícil que venga gente."_ Contestó ligeramente triste. Kino solo asintió y prefirió cambiar de tema. Miró por la ventana y dijo lo bello que era ese lugar y que en definitiva valía mucho la pena visitarlo_. "Tal vez tengas razón Kino-san, pero n hay nada que yo pueda hacer para cambiar eso."_ Siguieron platicando largo rato, aún incluso después de terminar de comer. Parecía que Kino ya hasta se había olvidado de Hermes. Ya que este estaba afuera esperando y preguntándose que tanto estaba haciendo Kino.

Después de que se les ocurrió salir, Hermes no estaba muy feliz, le reclamó a Kino el haberse tardado tanto, mientras Kino solo pudo hacer una ligera mueca de culpa y pedir una disculpa. Hermes ya no dijo nada más y siguieron caminando. Mientras seguían viendo el lugar Kino y Chikane no pararon de platicar. Se llevaban bastante bien. Como cuando Kino habló por primera vez con el viajero que llegó a su ciudad. Hablaron durante tanto tiempo que no se dieron cuenta de que ya se estaba haciendo tarde.

"_Kino-san, hay algo que quiero mostrarte."_ Chikane guió a Kino hasta un puente, donde se quedaron parados un momento. _"Desde este lugar se ve una preciosísima puesta de sol."_ Aguardaron unos minutos a que el sol comenzara a ocultarse y fu cuando lo vio. El sol cambió a una tonalidad roja mientras se iba ocultando mientras que por todo el horizonte se iluminaba de color naranja fuerte. Kino había visto varias puestas de sol, pero esa en especial tenía algo que la hacía ver espectacular.

Repentinamente Kino sintió algo muy agradable. Volteó hacia abajo y noto como su mano fue tomada por la mano de la joven junto a ella. Por alguna razón un ligero sonrojo cubrió las mejillas de Kino. Le agradaba mucho esa sensación, nunca antes la había sentido. Volteó hacia donde estaba su compañera y noto que también estaba ligeramente sonrojada. Pero con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro. Al ver esto Kino también sonrió ligeramente. Así estuvieron durante pocos minutos hasta que las estrellas cubrieron el sol. Entonces decidieron que lo mejor sería regresar. Hermes quien vio toda la escena decidió no decir nada.

Una vez que llegaron a la casa de Chikane, esta le mostró la que sería su habitación a Kino_. "Si necesitas algo durante la noche no te molestes en pedírmelo. Si quieres puedes bajar a la cocina por un baso con agua o para lo que se te ofrezca, mi casa es tú casa."_ Ambas jóvenes se sonrieron para que después Kino entrara a la habitación y la cerrara.

"_Kino, ¿No se te hace un poco extraño que Chikane-san te tomara de la mano?"_ Preguntó Hermes una vez que sabía la chica no los escucharía.

"_¿Pero que dices Hermes? Eso solo significa que le agrado." _Contestó Kino mientras sonreía.

"_Pues yo creo que le agradas demasiado."_ Replicó Hermes, Kino iba a decir algo pero antes de lo dijera Hermes dijo otra cosa. _"Oyasumi Kino"_

"_Oyasumi nasai Hermes."_ Kino suspiro, no había razón para discutir con Hermes, lo mejor era dormir. Así que se acostó y casi instantáneamente se quedo dormida. Dos horas después se despertó, sacó su pistola y comenzó a practicar para poder ser mas rápida al disparar. Así estuvo hasta que dieron las seis de la mañana y decidió dormir una hora más antes de desayunar.

La mañana transcurrió tranquila. Cuando se levantó noto que Chikane estaba esperándola en la mesa con una sonrisa. Una vez que terminaron de desayunar Kino fue a ver a Hermes, y se dio cuenta de que algo estaba fallando con su motor, a lo que Chikane sugirió que le llevase con un mecánico que sabía reparar motocicletas, ya que este venía de otro país. Kino hizo eso en cuanto Chikane se lo dijo, después de eso ambas chicas fueron a pasear mientras arreglaban a Hermes. Kino pensó en que en ningún país se la había pasado también.

'_¿podría ser que ya me estoy volviendo parte de este lugar?'_ Kino sacudió su cabeza para eliminar ese pensamiento. Su destino era viajar conociendo muchos lugares nuevos junto a su fiel compañero Hermes. El día siguió bien, Chikane y ella se llevaban muy bien, enserio disfrutaba de la compañía de la rubia. Estuvieron juntas hasta que se hizo nuevamente tarde y fueron por Hermes para de ahí irse a la casa de Chikane. Después de cenar cada quien se fue a su cuarto igual que el día anterior.

Kino no podía conciliar el sueño. Pensaba en que al día siguiente en la tarde volvería a viajar hacia el siguiente país, esto extrañamente la deprimió. En ese momento tampoco quería practicar con las pistolas. Solo se acorto boca arriba mirando fijamente el techo pero a la vez no lo veía. Se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos. Sin darse cuenta se quedó lentamente dormida. La mañana llegó rápidamente, se vistió y fue hacía la mesa, comió el desayuno y de ahí nuevamente salió a la calle acompañada de Chikane y de Hermes. Se la pasaron tan bien que sin darse cuenta ya era la hora en que Kino tenía que partir. Se dirigieron a la casa de Chikane por las cosas de Kino.

"_Creo que ya llegó la hora de irme. Fue un placer conocerte Chikane, me la pasé muy bien. Y también…"_ Kino iba a decir otra cosa cuando notó que Chikane estaba cabizbaja y sollozaba en silenció. _"Chikane ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estas bien?"_ Kino fue hasta la joven para ver que es lo que tenía. _"Chikane, dime que tienes."_

"_No quiero que te vallas."_ Dijo en un susurro casi inaudible, por lo que Kino casi no entendió lo que la rubia le decía.

"_No te entiendo bien Chikane, ¿Qué dijiste?"_ La joven oculto su rostro con sus manos, después respiró profundamente para inmediatamente destapar su rostro que se encontraba rojo por el llanto.

"_¡No quiero que te vallas!"_ Gritó sintiendo dolor en su corazón. Esto sorprendió a Kino quien se alejó un poco de ella. _"Kino-san, yo… yo… ¡YO TE AMO KINO-SAN!"_ Volvió a gritar dejando completamente sorprendida a Kino. Al ver este Chikane se tapo la boca con sus manos. _"Gomen nasai."_ Las lagrimas volvían a salir. _"No quise decir eso, hontoni gomen nasai."_ Chikane bajó la cabeza cuando sintió como una mano se posaba suavemente en su hombro. Al sentir eso volteo a ver a Kino, que tenía su cabeza gacha.

"_Yo… creo que…"_ Kino se ruborizó notoriamente_. "También… me gustas."_ Chikane sonrió ampliamente. _"Pero… soy un viajero. No puedo dejar eso, ya que es parte de mi vida, parte de mi. Así que lo siento mucho. Pero no puedo quedarme." _La sonrisa en el rostro de la joven fue borrada para dar paso a nuevas lagrimas.

"_Si no puedes quedarte para siempre…"_ Comenzó a decir la joven secándose las lagrimas he intentando tranquilizarse. _"¿Podrías quedarte al menos un día más?"_ Kino sonrió mirando de una forma muy tierna a la muchacha. No dijo palabra alguna, solo asintió suavemente. Rápidamente Chikane abrazó fuertemente a Kino, esta se sorprendió momentáneamente pero no tardo mucho en corresponder el abrazo.

Lentamente se separaron un poco, lo suficiente para poder verse a los ojos. Ambas se sonrieron y se fueron acercando lentamente. Pronto estaban tan cerca que podía sentir la respiración de la otra, lentamente se acercaron más hasta que sus labios se juntaron. Los labios de Kino eran sumamente suaves y cálidos. Chikane quiso aventurarse un poco más, así que metió su lengua en la boca de Kino explorando cada sitio, jugando con la lengua de la otra. Hasta que ambas sintieron que les faltaba el aire. Con renuencia se separaron, pero aún no se liberaban del abrazo. Sentían que querían quedarse así toda la vida, aunque sabían que eso era imposible.

La noche llegó, la última en que ambas estarían juntas. Sin que Hermes se diera cuenta Kino salió de su habitación dirigiéndose a la de Chikane. Lentamente abrió la puerta y se acerco hasta la chica que se encontraba sentada enfrente de su tocador peinando su cabello. Kino la abrazó por la espalda, la rubia volteó a mirarla y la beso nuevamente. Sin dejar de besarla se paro para poder abrazar a la mujer frente a ella. Kino fue desabotonando la blusa morada que tenía su amante. Una vez que se la quitó, dejo de besarla por un momento para observar sus senos. Eran tan firmes, tan bellos y sensuales, Kino comenzó a acariciarlos, lo que le arranco un pequeño gemido a su compañera. Esta decidió quitarle la camisa a Kino y una vez que esa molesta prenda se encontraba fuera de su alcance la rubia comenzó a lamer uno de los pezones de Kino, lo que ocasiono que esta gimiera.

La noche continuó, cada vez había mas ropa tirada en el suelo. El cuarto se lleno de gemidos llenos de placer. Dos últimos gemidos se escucharon mas intensos y después silencio total. En la habitación Chikane se encontraba recortada sobre el pecho de Kino. Esta jugaba con el cabello de su amante y de vez en cuando usaba su dedo para dibujar el contorno de la rubia. Sentía un gran amor hacia ella, lentamente también se quedó dormida.

Ya era de mañana cuando Chikane se despertó. Tentó al lado de su cama pero se dio cuenta de que estaba vacía, creyó que Kino ya se había ido, lo que hizo que una lagrima rodara por su mejilla. Se colocó una bata y salió de la habitación. Escuchó un sonido en la habitación de Kino, al abrir la puerta se encontró con que Kino estaba preparando sus cosas para irse. Ella sabía que eso pasaría, pero no por eso el dolor era menor.

La hora había llegado, la hora de la separación definitiva. Kino ya estaba a las afueras del pueblo junto con Chikane. Ambas fundidas en un abrazo, ninguna se quería separar de la otra, pero eso no era posible. Después de un largo tiempo se separaron, se dieron un ultimo beso y Kino subió a su moto. Se despidió con la mano de Chikane y arrancó a toda velocidad para seguir viajando de ciudad en ciudad como lo había hecho hasta entonces.

Kino sintió el frió viento pegando en su cara, se sentía tan bien. Ella sabía que nunca olvidaría a Chikane, pero también sabía que ella no estaba destinada para tener una relación estable. Ya que ella viajaría para siempre, o al menos hasta que le fuera posible. Aún había muchos lugares que conocer y quería visitarlos todos. Una lagrima corrió por su mejilla, pero fue inmediatamente limpiada y reemplazada por una sonrisa.

Kino aumentó la velocidad desapareciendo totalmente de la vista de Chikane. Y nunca más se volvieron a ver.

_**Fin.**_

Al fin la termine. Este es mi primer fic de este anime. La verdad es que desde que lo vi, sabía que tenía que escribir un fic sobre esto. Bueno, este es mi primer fic yuri. La verdad quise escribir el lemon completo, pero en cuanto empecé me eché para atrás y preferí dejarlo a la imaginación de los lectoras XDDD.

Pues este anime me encantó, no he podido ver la película, ya que va en 97.6 completado de la descarga desde ayer, entonces quien sabe cuando la podré ver. Peor lo que es el anime, logró entrar a mi top 10 de favoritos. Pues espero que les haya gustado, ya que de este anime tengo ideas para hacer dos fics mas.

Pero lo que se es que otro fic yuri o shoujo ai ya no vuelvo a hacer. Solo quería probar este genero haber que tal. Y la verdad este fic se me ocurrió cuando vi los primeros capítulos del anime y pues… no me había dado cuenta de que Kino era mujer, y ya cuando vi el capitulo donde se muestra su pasado y vi que era mujer, pues también vi la oportunidad de escribir algo yuri XDDD.

Jâ Ne!


End file.
